


Her Boy

by sectumsemphra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom James Ironwood, Comfort, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Men Crying, Minor Character(s), Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Seduction, Sexual Metaphors, Smut, Top Salem (RWBY), Touch-Starved James Ironwood, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sectumsemphra/pseuds/sectumsemphra
Summary: Salem knows what James needs, whether he realises it or not.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Salem
Kudos: 4





	Her Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just wanted an excuse to get these two together with Salem on top and it turned into this.  
> Don't think on it too hard.

An exhibition ball was not the kind of occasion James had expected to be invited to, but the atmosphere was gentler than he had expected and the people he had spoken to so far were pleasant. From across the room, he could spy dear Leonardo making his way over, a broad grin on his face that was enough to sweep away the anxieties of any prospective buyer. He shuffled his way through the swathes of people rocking to and fro with the airy classical music. His usual crowd of socialite followers were trailing behind him and before James knew it, he was caught up in the middle of their circle. 

"Good to see you here!" Lionheart chortled, clinking their champagne flutes together before taking a sip, "You know, James, I haven't seen you out in ages. Where _have_ you been? A face like yours is a great asset to company sales and lots of our clients have been asking after you specifically! I must say, you manage to make a beard look good on you, I do hope you're not trying to set us up into some sort of competition!" 

Leonardo was nice, he was just a lot. James took a couple of seconds to reply, sipping his champagne only when Lionheart did.

"Can a man not change his look every once in a while? It was never my intent to try and match you, Leo," he replied smoothly, a teasing smile on his face. 

"By the gods, I meant no offense my man! I simply-" 

Lionheart stopped mid sentence and clapped him on the forearm, a roar of laughter bursting from his lips. 

"You see? There's our James, ever the wittiest man in the room, oh how you startled me!" 

It seemed that Leonardo's love of hyperboles had not gone away in the time that James had been absent, and his little circle caught on with their own hums of laughter. If Lionheart said it was agreeable, there was no disputing that it was so. James was almost envious of his ability to simply attract people to him with his words. The gift of the gab was never quite bestowed upon him. 

"Now," Lionheart continued, hand moving from James's forearm to his shoulder as he leaned in closer, hot breath on James's cheek. 

"Might I introduce you to the lovely Miss Heather Shields?" 

He gestured to a young woman who gave him her hand, which Lionheart brought forward to meet James's. She was a lovely little thing, short, dark bobbed hair with bright intelligent eyes and a tiny dark purple velvet slip dress. 

"I told her I'd get her a partner to dance with and a little birdy told me you're marvellous at the waltz. Perhaps you'd like to show her the ballroom floor?" 

As if on cue, the band started up with a waltz that James knew quite well and his gloved fingers curled around Miss Shields's hands. He knew at once that Leonardo had set this up. His reentrance to society had been planned with a dance and a dashing young partner so that his absence could be almost completely forgotten in favour of his footwork and talk of who this lovely young lady was and why they were dancing together. Without another word, his hand slipped towards her waist as Leonardo's circle opened up to let them through towards the main floor just in time to join in the mass of swirling dancers. 

Heather was thin and light but strong, able to steer herself around him and move in unison despite them never having danced together before. There was nothing inherently wrong with her but James was not at all comfortable with her in his arms. She was too thin, too light. If he pressed his thumbs down hard enough he might snap her. When the song ended, they bowed to one another before another, younger man offered to take Heather off him. He'd served his purpose and now the young flower was well on her way to blooming into high society. 

Before he could excuse himself and leave the floor, another set of pale, perfectly manicured hands entwined with his and held him in a firm grasp. James felt himself pulled into them as the band struck up the next piece, his body compelled along to the beat while his mind stayed transfixed on the person before him.

Madame Salem. 

Still as beautiful and flawless as the last time he had seen her. Her red eyes flashed as she moved her hand up to his shoulder so he was able to feel her nails through his jacket, but not painfully so, just enough that he could feel they were there. 

When the movement ended and it was time to bow to one another, she instead leaned in close, arms wrapped around him as she squeezed them together so James could feel everything underneath her black dress that wasn't shown by the outrageously low neckline or too high thigh slit. Bodies pressed together, she put her cheek to his and whispered in his ear. 

"My cab leaves in ten minutes." 

James shouldn't be doing this. He really shouldn't be going along with her. This was how it started last time and he should be recognising it and stopping it before he started again. And yet, as promised her cab was waiting for him outside Lionheart Manor, the door ajar as she waited for him inside. With gulping breaths of the night air, he could feel the sweat evaporating off his skin as he opened the door and slid himself inside. Her red eyes flashed again when the door closed, a cold hand slipping to his collar to unbutton it. 

"There," Salem whispered, voice like silk, "Now you can breathe." 

Her hand did not retract, but instead she reached around his head and pulled it down into her lap so that she could stroke his hair as the car pulled away from the manor. James stared blankly at the back of the chauffeur's seat while Salem cooed his name, her fingers raking along his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. 

"Did you wear this suit for me?" she asked, checking the tailor's name in the back of his jacket, "You know I adore this style on you. It makes you look so alluring, I can't resist you." 

When his lips parted to answer, she shushed him, her thumb tracing over his lips before her nail pried at his mouth, willing it to open and allow her access. James had no choice but to grant access as her thumb felt around each of his bottom teeth and her forefinger his top row. She was feeling for any new, unauthorised changes and lingered on one particular filling. That one had been her doing. She'd fed him nothing but sweet, sugar-heavy foods constantly for two whole months and delighted in the ways his body changed at her command until his tooth had been so painful that she got bored of him crying over it and hired a private dentist to come in and give him a root canal. He was still working on getting himself out of the pre-diabetic blood sugar range after all the damage she'd done. 

At last her fingers retreated from his mouth and wiped off his saliva by raking through his hair again. 

"Good boy," she cooed, gently brushing his cheek with her finger, "You're such a good boy for me, aren't you James? You know just how I like you." 

* * *

"Strip," she instructed him now that they were inside her bedroom at Evernight Hall. He was for her eyes only, precious and special. Only she was allowed to see every inch of him. He started with his gloves, one concealing his prosthetic and the other to keep appearances. Both cast onto the floor. There was no hiding, no shying away from Salem. Then his shoes, watch, and socks, neatly tucked together at the foot of the bed. James was about to undo his belt as well but Salem held up her hand and he stopped immediately. 

"Jacket first." 

He unbuttoned the ridiculously expensive Valish branded jacket and laid it on Salem's tuffet before he started on his waistcoat. Salem got there first, untying the strings at the back to loosen off the corset so she could take it off him. 

"I thought I felt something strange," she reached around him and unclasped the front so that she could run her fingers down the seam that split his torso, electricity sparking in his nerves. Even after all this time, the scar tissue was still painful. 

"There we go, I can feel you properly now." 

Salem retreated and let him continue with his undressing once her inspection of his torso was over. Off came his shirt and undershirt, leaving his entire top half exposed. His fingers pressed on his belt as he looked at her with soft, pleading eyes that begged for permission. She nodded and that was all he needed to remove the belt from his hips, the trousers soon following. All he had left was his underwear. With an ounce of hesitation, his thumbs hooked on the waistband and pulled them down. Salem let out a sigh to see him in his entirety and moved slowly around him so that she could inspect him from every angle.

What please her more than anything was to see the form of his arm, torso, and leg. Still strong and muscular but without forgoing any of the softness that she loved in him so much. Any man could be strong with bulging muscles, but something about their swollen veins and hardness was so off putting. Salem had told him many times before that his thick, warm thighs he'd tried so hard to get rid of were part of what made him so appealing. Her words were that he was a creation of the finest sculptor, one so talented that they could carve stone to be soft. 

She marvelled at the sight of his rear, where the strength in his legs met the rippling muscles of his back. 

At last, she was satisfied with what she saw and began to untie the back of her own dress, which fell away to reveal there was nothing else underneath it. Salem approached James and put her hands on his shoulders to give him a light shove back and watch him fall. 

In that moment, James had no idea what he was falling back towards. He had complete trust that Salem would make sure he was safe as he went backwards. Salem loved him. That's why she kept him for herself. His back hit her soft bed and before he knew it, she was climbing on top of him. 

She paused for a second to admire him like that, hair messy as he lay on her bed, soft lips parted as his beautiful cobalt eyes met hers. He was soft and pliant like a fine silk and completely misguided without her there to tell him what to do. Truly, James would be lost without her. 

Salem took him in one hand while delivering a kiss to his mouth. It started out as a simple peck on the lips but soon she was demanding entry with her tongue. There was no part of him that did not also belong to her, she should have access to any part of him whenever she wanted. His tongue did not fight back as she explored the inside of his mouth. Oh how she had missed the taste of him. 

His arousal grew as she gripped onto his shoulder, their steady rhythm just slow and light enough to keep him yearning, desperate and unsatisfied with want. She would not let him have what he wanted until she was certain his want had turned into need, even if she had to be so cruel as to deny him what he wanted. 

Tremors ran through his body and he needed somewhere to put his hands. She offered her hair and back and he took greedily. His strength caught her off guard as he pulled her closer, hips bucking with anticipation. Now that she was pressed against his chest, Salem could feel how hard his motor was pumping to keep blood flowing where she wanted it. Still she was sure she was missing something and a quick glance upwards told her that he was suppressing that heavenly voice of his that she so loved to hear. A sharp nail dragged up his throat and towards his chin. 

"There's no need for stagefright," she teased, pressing harder on his skin with her sharp nails, "Sing for me." 

That was what broke the dam as James let out a long withheld moan of pleasure, followed by several smaller moans as he moved his body against her, desperate for the sweet release he was being denied. Salem chuckled. He looked adorable with his cheeks so flushed, sweat glistening off his skin in delightful torment. She could tell he was close by the way his hands tensed on her body. She waited, rhythm growing in strength with each stroke until she was sure he was about to unravel, unable to hold the fire in his belly any longer. 

Salem let go and left him stranded, a hurt look appearing on his cute little face. He was so confused, poor boy. She straddled him as realisation began to set in and he wet his lips with his tongue, pupils still dilated. It was a beautiful sight and one she wished she could treasure. Alas, she had to keep going before his hands started to think for themselves and spoiled her fun. Was he going to beg with her? Oh he better not, Salem might just be tempted to give in to him if he got on his belly and begged. 

Instead, his head curled upwards as if he wanted to sit up, but with Salem sitting on his chest, the most he could do was prop himself up on his elbows. She took his head in his hands and brushed his hair out of his face. So handsome like this. Once again she pried open his lips and then without warning pushed his face to where she could find pleasure. 

One of his hands came to grip her behind so that he could push back into her with more force and Salem provided his head a pillow to rest on while he gave her payment for what she had done to him. It soon became apparent that his new beard was quite the addition, she could feel it bristling against her exactly where she wanted it. Even she was surprised when her own gasping breath surged out, quite unused to this new sensation. James was so hardworking. Her delight spurred him on, tongue and lips lapping against her throbbing centre with great enthusiasm as she rotated her hips against him. What really drove her over the edge was the hard surface of his teeth that her bucking hips kept throwing her against and sending waves of pleasure through her. It seemed James had a skill for being able to nip without it being painful. Salem moved against him harder and faster, her resolve dropped as he worked at her furiously with strong, unyielding pressure. The finale was when he opened his jaw wide and took what was most pleasurable into the vacuum of his mouth to suck on and roll between his teeth, tongue lapping at her as white hot sparks flew through her body and ended his performance. 

Salem sighed and dragged herself down him, the fluid of her arousal coating his chest and mingling with his sweat. 

"Good boy," she whispered between huffing breaths, only to look down upon his face and see that he'd begun to cry, tears welling in his eyes. She leant down and licked away the tears from his face, savouring their salty taste in her mouth. 

"Hush," she cooed, stroking his cheek, "Hush now. You've done well. It's time to be rewarded." 

She could tell he ached for her in every sense of the word, lapping up her praise like he needed it to survive.

"Tell me what's wrong, use your words." 

James sniffed, lips parting again. He looked so lost and it tugged at her heartstrings. 

"It's just- it's been so long and I haven't..." he trailed off, cheeks pink with shame. 

"You haven't been touching yourself?" Salem guessed, and by the look on his face, correctly so. 

"That's okay, shh, shh, that's okay, I'll show you how." 

She guided his hand to his own length so that the pair of them could do it together. 

"Softly does it, don't be too hard on yourself," she reminded as their entwined hands began to stroke up and down to build his confidence in being able to feel proper pleasure. Salem wanted to feel his undoing in its entirety, to show him how much she cared for him by teaching him how to touch himself in the right way. 

"Then we add on," she murmured, the heel of her palm pressing down as she alternated her grip. James's breathing began to speed up as pleasure rolled through him, causing his muscles to tighten as they kept going. Eventually, he could suppress it no longer and a soft moan escaped his throat, the product of long held desire that was now coming free. Salem loved how he sounded so polite, so gentle underneath her when he had proven just moments ago what his raw strength could do to her. If only he would let loose and go for it. She would love to watch him take charge of his own experience and just send himself over but she also revelled in how much he needed her, how he depended on her. 

His jaw slackened as more needy moans came out and Salem knew he'd done enough for himself for now. He needed her experienced hand to finish the job. Moving his hand away, she made sure he couldn't interfere by pinning his other limbs down with her own. Her hand was becoming slippery as beads of liquid leaked out from him and provided all the natural lubricant she would need. He was so close that his muscles began to spasm, legs trying to fight against hers in desperation to achieve what he anticipated. Salem massaged over where she knew he would be most sensitive and the sound that James produced was heavenly, pure desire escaping his red lips and causing him to pant hard. It was perfect, the way his body was screaming with the sensation it was feeling. Poor, poor thing. How long had he denied himself this? Far too long by the looks of things. And here she was supposed to be the cruel one. A few long, meaningful strokes later and James was a writhing mess upon the bed, a beauty to look at with his own seed spilled all over his stomach. Blown pupils stared at Salem with a look of thanks on his face. 

She'd missed this. Having him under her, submissive and thankful and too out of breath to move. That was all part of his beauty. Perhaps it was nice to have her little plaything in her bedroom again, a pet she could care for when he needed her to feel loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there weren't any spelling mistakes.


End file.
